


Soft at Heart

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [69]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Allusions to naughty times, Crying over Disney Movies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Hajime finds Daichi in tears over a Disney movie and he decides to investigate.





	Soft at Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 bonus round 3.

Hajime is washing the dishes when he hears it. At first, he can’t quite make out the sound, but eventually he places it and his brow furrows in concern. It gnaws at something in his belly and it’s an awful feeling.

It isn’t like Daichi to just sit in the living room and cry, but one thing is sure, Hajime’s going to do everything humanly possible to fix it.

Toweling off his hands, Hajime drifts out of the kitchen and over to the couch, where tears flow freely from Daichi’s eyes while he clutches a throw pillow to his chest and buries his nose in it. “Daichi, what’s wrong?” He sits next to his boyfriend and usually the coolest of cucumbers he knows and leans against his shoulder. “I don’t know what’s eating at you, but you should probably talk about it before your brain melts or something.”

Daichi doesn’t answer, but rather just stares dolefully at the television set, where the credits roll on the movie Daichi has just finished watching. “Ah, I see.” Hajime chuckles. “Nobody ever believes me when I tell them you’re actually a big ol’ softie.”

However, his attention is snared by the slightly hinged open dvd case sitting on the kotatsu, and he scratches his head. “Isn’t that a Disney movie?”

Nodding into the pillow, Daichi takes a shuddering breath. “‘S awful.”

“I thought the reviews on that one were pretty good.” Hajime leans to pick up the case. “Hocus Pocus,” he murmurs to himself, still baffled by the disparity between the colorful cover and Daichi’s morose demeanor. “Huh.”

Nevertheless, he wraps his arms around Daichi and hums. “Babe, it’s kind of late anyway. You wanna go to bed?”

Daichi gives him a watery smile, the gap from his missing tooth peeking through his barely parted lips. “I thought you’d make fun of me for being a baby.” He chuckles, and Hajime almost sighs in relief at the upswing in the mood. “I would.”

“Nah.” Hajime plucks the pillow out of Daichi’s grasp and swings a leg over to straddle his lap. “A guy who plays hard and feels even harder? That’s actually kind of hot.”

His morose mood melting away, Daichi wraps his arms around Hajime’s waist and tugs him closer. “You’re too good to me.”

Daichi hefts both of them and propels them toward their bedroom, and Hajime wonders how many other Disney movies he can scavenge for this kind of happy ending.

 

**_Three Hours Later_ **

Hajime’s fingers clutch his phone far too tight as he watches the last fifteen minutes of the movie, his eyes welling up until he can barely see the screen. “What the fuck?” he rasps as he watches Binx the cat go down and not get back up, only to be reunited with his sister in the afterlife. Dashing away his tears, he mumbles, “Goddamnit.” 

Once the movie ends, Hajime rolls on his side and fixes his eyes on Daichi’s bare chest, which rises and falls with the even rhythm of sleep, and he smiles. He doesn’t know how he deserves a guy who loves so deeply he’ll cry over a fictional cat, but damn he’s glad he’s got one nonetheless.


End file.
